


Tease

by Mycaruba



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, spicywecht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycaruba/pseuds/Mycaruba
Summary: Brian always seems to avoid Vernon whenever he’s around, and he thinks Brian must really hate him.  After a little experimentation, he finds out the case is quite the opposite.





	

“I don't think Brian likes me very much.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“I don't know.” Vernon sunk lower on the couch, his pout deepening as he looked up at Ross dolefully. “He barely talks to me, and I know I'm the new guy and everything, but you know, not to toot my own horn or anything, everyone else seems to enjoy my company.” He sighed. “It's like whenever we're in close proximity he finds something else to comment on or someone else to talk to, or he just straight up leaves. I don't think I ever did anything wrong around him, so I don't really know why he does that. He just...doesn't like me, I guess.”  
Vernon was beginning to sink into a low mood as he ruminated on the older man disliking him; he admired Brian quite a lot, and he hated not knowing what he'd done to deserve his disdain. Ross, meanwhile, had a smirk steadily growing across his face; though he tried to turn and conceal it, Vernon couldn't help but notice it.  
“What? You think I'm making this up?”  
“No, um...it's nothing, honestly. I'm sure Brian likes you, don't worry about it.”  
“Well, I am worried about it, and I feel like there's something you're not telling me. Come on, please, you know him better than I do. If I'm doing something to piss him off, I want to know what it is.”  
Ross broke into a low chuckle, and Vernon groaned in annoyance. “Ross!”  
“Alright, alright, um...” He continued to laugh breathlessly. “So, you know, I felt the same way when I first started here. Brian just would not talk to me; if he had something to tell me, he would relay it through Danny or Arin or someone, and I was like, so offended at that. I, uh, pretty much cornered him one day and asked him what the hell was up, and he finally admitted that he, um, wanted to sleep with me, and it made him feel really awkward around me, which is why he was just avoiding me altogether.”  
Vernon scoffed. “Ok, fine, if you're not going to tell me-”  
“I'm dead serious! Believe me, I know it sounds crazy, but once we had sex and got over the awkwardness, we could, like, talk and be friends and shit.”  
“You had...aren't you both straight? Don't you both have wives?”  
“Well, we cleared it with them first, obviously, and...no? Why would you assume we're straight?”  
“Because...I don't know, I never...um, I guess I just did. Sorry.”  
Ross shrugged. “It's alright. I mean, people assume that about you, don't they? Even though you're not?”  
Vernon felt his face flush. “H-how did you know?”  
“I see the way you look at Danny. I mean, I don't blame you, the guy's fucking gorgeous. But he is straight...believe me, I've tried.”  
“Jesus.” Vernon's head was spinning. “I guess I never realized anything like that would be going on.”  
“I mean, it was only the one time that we did anything, it's really not a big deal.” Ross lay back, reminiscing. “It was fucking amazing, though.”  
“Oh yeah?” Heat crept into Vernon's cheeks again as he suddenly imagined he and Brian in a vulnerable position. “Would I be wrong in assuming he's a little bit dominant?”  
“Ha! He's a lot dominant. I'm telling you, once you get him over his weird shyness, he is a beast.”  
“Well, I think I can unleash that side of him. I 'm gonna have to work some of the old Vernon magic.”  
Ross smirked. “Oh, this should be good.”

\--

Vernon wriggled in his seat for the fifteenth time that morning; the shorts he was wearing were really tight, and they kept riding up between his thighs and pinching at his most sensitive areas. He had maybe kind of sort of put on a couple of pounds since he had last worn these, but it wasn't his fault LA had so much good food. Regardless, these were the shorts he'd always worn whenever he really wanted to be noticed, and he wasn't leaving anything up to chance today. With the way they hugged and lifted his cheeks and showed off his thick, muscular calves, any guy who was even remotely non-heterosexual couldn't help but stare a little. He pulled up to the grump space, putting the car in park and taking in a deep breath. He grabbed the cinnamon latte that he had picked up (at Ross's advice) on the way and made his way into the common area, where Danny and Arin were huddled together, working on what looked to be lyrics. Arin 's attention was pulled away from the sheet of paper as he watched Vernon sashay past, and he let out a low wolf whistle. “Damn, girl, you busy tonight?” Danny started cracking up, which was probably Arin's intention, but the lingering look Arin was giving Vernon made him wonder if he was at least partially serious. Vernon grinned, wanting to play along.  
“Oh, honey, you couldn't afford me. I am a courtesan for the richest landowners in Paris. I appreciate your interest, though.”  
Danny doubled over as Arin started making kissy noises and Vernon just shook his head, giggling. He finally found what he was looking for in the next room; Brian was hunched over a pile of papers with what looked like mathematical equations and diagrams. Vernon set the latte down next to the papers and angled his hip towards Brian; when he finally looked up, Vernon could swear he say Brian's breath catch in his throat.  
“Umm...” Brian seemed to be incapable of conscious thought as his eyes roamed over Vernon's legs, ass, chest, and finally his face. Vernon smiled sweetly. “I got you a latte. You like cinnamon, right?”  
“Uh...yeah, I do.” Brian finally seemed to notice the latte that had been two inches from him the whole time, and he picked it up slowly, cradling it in his hands and looking back into Vernon's eyes, sending a chill down the man's spine. “How did you know?”  
“Oh, well, a little birdy told me. I just wanted to let you know how much I admire you.”  
“You...admire me?”  
“Yeah, you know, you're so smart-” He waved a hand vaguely at the mound of papers with scientific scribblings on them. “And you're so...handsome.” Vernon reached out and lightly grasped Brian's muscular upper arm; he felt his stomach drop to his knees when Brian recoiled away from his touch. Vernon's mouth dropped open in horror as he felt his eyes well up. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. J-just forget this.” He raced away, breathing heavily, until he found an open door of a broom closet. He rushed in, slamming the door and dropping to his knees, sobbing heavily. He felt disgusted with himself, not only for coming onto someone who was never interested and who would now probably insist on him being fired, but for believing blindly in Ross, a person known to troll others for his own amusement. Vernon forced himself to breath more calmly; he sat, wincing as his shorts pinched the edge of his scrotum, and hugged his knees to his body. His breathing slowed and his mind stopped running at a thousand miles an hour; he was just starting to formulate what he would say to Ross the next time he saw him when the door opened. There stood Brian, broad and intimidating, watching Vernon, who had never felt so small. Vernon gulped, waiting for the hammer to fall. “Brian, please, I'm so sorry-”  
“Stand up.”  
Vernon shakily stood, waiting for Brian to hit him, or yell for Arin; the older man reached out and grasped Vernon's shoulder, drawing him into a tight hug. Vernon was bewildered beyond all measure; was this another trick, meant to mess with Vernon's mind even more?  
“I'm the one who should be sorry, Vern. I'm sorry I've been standoffish with you, but I'm guessing Ross told you the reason why?” Vernon nodded, relief flooding through him now that he realized there hadn't been a horrible mix-up. “I wanted you the first time I saw you. I've been wanting you so badly, but I didn't know if...if you wanted it, too. I never even let myself hope I'd be desired by someone like you, or Ross. I guess I just think of myself as this old man past his prime, and I get wrapped up in insecurities. I'm sorry if I scared you, it just took me by surprise.”  
Vernon smiled, shaking his head. “Maybe I shouldn't have come on so strong. These shorts are cutting off blood flow to my brain, I think.”  
“Well then maybe you should take them off.”  
Vernon licked his lips nervously and fumblingly unzipped his shorts, wincing in relief as he pulled them off. Brian reached out and grabbed at Vernon's ass, now only covered in boxers; Vernon whined as he kneaded the soft flesh there, gripping it and digging his nails in. “Is this what you want?” Brian growled into Vernon's ear; he nodded, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. He gently took the glasses off of Vernon's face and set them aside; they made brief eye contact before Brian began to devour Vernon's mouth, biting and sucking at his lips and tongue. He pulled Vernon's groin closer to his own, thrusting and grinding them together until Vernon's cock was hard, poking out of the hole in his boxers. Vernon scrabbled at Brian's zipper, undoing his pants and pulling everything down; Brian grinned wickedly as Vernon began to messily jerk Brian off. He continued to suck at Vernon's neck, leaving violently purple marks and making Vernon see sparks behind his eyes. The younger man was overwhelmed, feeling Brian's mouth on him, one hand gripping his ass and rubbing at his tight hole and the other rapidly stroking his cock. It was all he could do not to fall apart as he pulled at Brian's thick, heavy cock, wanting nothing more than to feel Brian's seed spill over his hand. He got his wish after just a few minutes, and the feeling of the warm, sticky cum dribbling out of Brian's pulsing cock pushed him over the edge. He cried out in an embarrassingly animalistic fashion; he prayed that Arin and Danny couldn't hear him, because they'd probably mistake him for a dog in heat.

As he caught his breath, he and Brian grinned at each other, giggling in warm relief and mutual pleasure. He groaned and started looking around for a towel; Brian bent down and took a small cloth out of his back pocket. As he gently started the clean the cum off of Vernon's belly, he felt a fondness for the older man creep into his brain; only time would tell if it was simply the typical post-coital haze or something more substantial. Brian began to wipe his own cum off, and Vernon reached forward for an experimental kiss; it was different from the rough and instinctive kisses they had shared during sex, but Vernon thought it was just as enjoyable. Vernon sighed happily as they started pulling their clothes back on; he seemed to be fitting in just fine around here.


End file.
